


Fill Me With Love

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road to recovery is long, thankfully it's not a road Isaac has to walk alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Howler Con is tomorrow and I'm so pumped. I need to actually pack and I leave in the morning. Oops.
> 
> [b]Warning: This chapter contains the violence and majority is of Isaac's kidnapping. If you don't want to read it, you can go right to the end and it begins to post-kidnapping scene.[/b]

That laugh, that smile, it was what he concentrated on while he hung there. He would occasionally try to move his fingers, but he wasn't sure if they were moving or it was all in his head.

Insane. That was the word he wanted to believe he was. How could one not go insane when you've been locked in a basement for who knows how long, forever in and out of consciousness. Keeping track of time was nearly impossible.

He couldn't talk, couldn't escape. His tall frame was suspended from the ceiling, bare toes mere centimeters off the ground. Not only was his hands bound to the ceiling, a choker was locked too tightly around his neck and a leash keeping him bound to the ceiling.

He struggled to take in a deep breath, just wanting to catch his breath. His lungs ached, both from the intake of wolfsbane and from never getting enough oxygen. He swore there were constant black spots in his vision, and not just due to the floaters. He knew sometimes he passed out due to his struggling to breathe.

Fingers ran through his curly blond hair, although it was currently limp and lifeless. It was weighed down by sweat and blood, not that his captor cared since he was the reason he was in such a state to begin with.

"What shall it be today, pup? Do you want to play tag? I had a lot of fun last time." Isaac shuddered as he remembered every time "tag" was played. It ended with him nearly losing limbs or with an arrow through his body or almost enough wolfsbane pumping through his system to almost kill him.

A whimper left his lips as he tried to move away, rough fingers locking in his hair. He tried to think of something better. Of that contagious laugh and warm smile he was honestly missing. Of the endless chatter that left those lips he wanted to kiss but never got a chance to. Almost regretting never doing it.

"You're zoning out." The sharp smack to his cheek has him focusing on his captor. Dark brown hues were trained on him, disgust written across his face. It was a look he knew well, mostly from years with his father. But there was no disappointment in the look, which made the bigger difference. It was the only difference he could make between the man before him and his dad. Besides the obvious point that his dad is dead and this guy is a complete stranger. It was just his mind, and the panic of the basement and the abuse, that had him seeing his dad in the guy.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out but a whimper. Words were lost in his throat, pain flaring as he tried to swallow. He wanted to just die. He was in too much pain to believe in being saved. If someone was going to free him, they would have been here by now.

"I'm so disappointed in you. You had such promise in the beginning. Now..." The guy shook his head as he walked across the room. "You've lost your fight and I'm disappointed. There really is no point in keeping you alive." Isaac knew this would be coming sooner or later. "I know you're McCall's second in command, but you're weak." The man returned, gun in hand. "You're a pathetic excuse of a werewolf. You're more a pup than a wolf." Isaac winced as the elder male spat in his face. "And you know what happens to weak pups in the wild? Their pack abandons them to die."

Isaac couldn't help but steel himself, trying to figure out what was going to happen next. Was this guy going to shoot him outright? Was he going to shoot him and watch him die slowly? Or was he going to make Isaac suffer slowly and in agony before a mercy shot would be given?

"That's why they haven't found you, they're not looking." Those unwanted fingers were back in his hair. "So I'm going to do what a good pack does, release you to die back in nature." Isaac whimpered as he felt the chains on his hands get brought down. He began to choke, trying to move his hands to claw at the collar. It took a couple seconds before the hunter unhooked the collar from its chain as well. It left Isaac collapsing on the ground, legs not wanting to support him.

"Up, pup. This is our final game of tag. Who knows, maybe you'll win." Isaac began to crawl after feeling the swift kick to his side. He couldn't feel his hands as he pushed himself up, feet carrying him up the stairs.

He tried to take in all the sounds around him, especially the hunter. The need to survive was strong, the need to escape even greater. He fled out the front door, sprinting as fast as his legs would carry him. However, with the collar, he knew he wasn't all that fast at all. He could feel himself about to pass out after a couple minutes and had to stop if he wanted to get away.

Of course, the burst of pain that came made him remember that anything, even the burn of his lungs, was better than getting caught by the hunter. The smell of gunpowder and the sound of another bullet about to be launched had him moving once more. Ignoring the pain from his shoulder, he ran on. He managed to dodge a couple more bullets before one hit him in the back. It caused him to stumble forward, crashing into the earth.

"Too easy, pup." The hunter approached, abandoning his quad. The usual loud engine had been toned down. Isaac knew the sound of his heartbeat was too loud for him to hear any other sound anyway.

The sound of the gun going off didn't prepare him for the pain that erupted in his chest. He scratched at his chest, breath coming even harsher.

"Rest in peace, pup." With one last pat, the hunter was gone. Isaac struggled to take in air. He felt like he was drowning, choking on something that left a metallic taste in his mouth. It wasn't computing in his head what it was, just that it wasn't good.

The sounds around him never completely reached his ears as he tried to remove his collar, fingers unable to work properly. He could feel fingers on his, a voice speaking. However, his vision rushed in and out. He swore he knew those honey brown eyes from somewhere.

\---

The constant pain was gone, it was the first thing he noticed. It was now a dull ache that he could ignore. He was extremely thirsty but honestly didn't want to move.

"Hey, you're awake." The familiar voice startled him, but he relaxed a little. He turned to face the other in the room. "I promised to keep an eye on you. It's not like I had anything better to do. That hunter got away so the others are tracking him. Well, except Lydia. She said she had something important to do. So that left you with me to keep watch." Oh how he wanted to ask Stiles to stop talking, but there was something about the sound that was comforting.

"Deaton was in, said you should eventually heal from everything." Stiles voice was serious for a second. "It might leave scars." Isaac just found himself nodding. "But just know I'm here with you."

Isaac struggled to catch his breath, not because of the collar that was missing. No. Now it was because of the sudden urge to cry.

He felt fingers wrap around his hand, squeezing it. Isaac looked at Stiles who smiled. "It's going to be alright. Trust me."

And he did, even if there was something in his gut that was screaming danger.


	2. Adapting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Its okay. You're safe." The words don't really mean much to him. Not when it doesn't feel like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsatisfied with this chapter, but... oh well. I'm more invested in the next one.

He snapped awake, whimpers leaving his lips as he tried to crawl backwards. His back hit the headboard, leaving him to draw his knees to his chest. He could hear the boards outside the door shifting and a gentle knock on his door.

"Isaac?" Melissa's voice flooded through the doorway. She poked her head in, light from the hallway shining in. Her face softened when she noticed that the sound had indeed come from the werewolf. "It's okay. You're safe."

Isaac tracked her every movement as she came into the room and settled on the edge of the bed. She never tried to touch him. She was kind and gave him space, but Isaac could tell that she has been holding herself back for the last two weeks since he was released from the hospital.

He didn't feel safe, never did. He hadn't gone back to school yet. Heck, he barely left the house. Scott mentioned that he smelt of fear and shame.

"You should try and sleep, Isaac." Melissa's voice was gentle as she spoke, but Isaac still found himself shaking his head. He didn't want to go back to sleep. All his dreams ended up with him back in that basement, strung from the ceiling and haunted laughter chilling his blood.

"Alright. How about a warm cup of tea." The teen was almost hesitant to follow the other out of the room, cautious with every step.

He wondered what he looked like to others. Did he look as weak as he felt? His mind kept telling him that he needed to be stronger, but then it would let him down. He couldn't live up to the way he used to be, and it frustrated him. He hated how weak he was presenting himself to be.

"Here's your cup." Melissa placed a cup in front of him and it caused the blond to try and figure out how long he was stuck in thought. Apparently it was long enough for the kettle to boil.

"I was talking to Deaton about your voice..." Melissa began slowly. Isaac just gazed at his cup. Honestly, he didn't want to have this conversation. "He thinks your voice box should have repaired itself, given the time with the collar gone."

Isaac wanted to protest. He often felt like it was still wrapped tightly around his neck and at any minute he was going to run out of air. He forgot that it was gone, that he could take a deep breath in without worry.

"But you still don't talk and it's worrying me." Isaac could feel Melissa's eyes on him, watching him. "I'm thinking that maybe we should arrange for you to get counseling." He looked up. "I think it would be a good idea. Deaton agrees and so does the Sheriff." Her words were slow as she spoke. "You have an appointment in a couple days."

Isaac just sat there, staring. This was the last thing he wanted. He was free, yes. But did he want to sit and have to deal with someone who would want him to talk about everything? No.

This caused Isaac to get to his feet, being careful not to knock the chair over. He retreated back to his room, completely forgetting about the cup of tea that was still on the table.

The dark room that he returned to was actually rather welcoming when compared to the conversation he was fleeing from. He knew Melissa had called his name, heard her sigh when he left. Heck he was aware of how upset she was. It pained him to know that it was his fault.

The beta crawled back under his covers, trying to hide from the world. He grabbed his phone that rested next to the bed and did the only thing he could think of.

"Can't sleep?" The familiar voice yawned on the other end of the phone. He felt like he relied too much on that voice. He was forgetting why it grounded him when he felt like the world was collapsing. After a minute of silence, the other teen began to talk. "So dad has this new Deputy who is really hot. He's a walking puppy or something. Parrish, his name is Parrish. I mean, he has a first name, but I have no clue what it is. Anyway, the guy totally worships my dad, which is kinda creepy. Should I be worried he's into older guys and might be out to snatch my dad up?" Stiles rambled. "Nah, pretty sure that's not the case. Anyway, he got stuck with the old crazy lady who lives down the street from Scott's. You know the one. The one with the million cats who often calls in because one is usually stuck in the tree, or halfway up the utility pole, or just caused an accident. She totally hit on him. The poor guy went as red as a tomato and dad had to bail him out of the situation."

Isaac listened as Stiles talked on about the new deputy, who actually sounded interesting. He could actually feel himself relax and sleep want to claim him. His eyelids grew heavier, but he gave his attention to Stiles when he heard his name get called.

"Isaac? Maybe you should just move here instead of calling every night. Not that I'm sure if you're awake or not, but I'm sure it was bring down the phone bill." The blond wasn't sure what type of noise he made, mostly just one of acknowledgement. But it seemed to be enough for the brunet on the other end. "Get some sleep. We have a pack meeting tomorrow." Isaac felt the whine before the noise left him. The only reply on the other end was a chuckle.

"You'll be alright, Isaac." Isaac swore he heard fondness in the words but was too tired to analyze it. "I'll keep talking until you fall asleep." And Stiles did. He began to talk about the book series he was really into. As interesting as it sounded, Isaac couldn't stay awake any longer and ended up falling asleep. The sound of the call disconnecting as Stiles hung up about ten minutes after the blond fell asleep didn't wake him. The rest of the night was peaceful.


	3. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunter is still at large and the pack meeting about it doesn't go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to rename this on my computer, it's filed under "scisaac". Oops. Look an update. Ugh. I'm sorry for the wait.

The fingers that ran through his hair were gentle. He had melted at the feel, mostly because he felt comfortable around the male whom he was half resting on.

They were at a pack meeting, not that Isaac wanted to be here. Derek was annoyed, Scott just kept glancing at the beta and human pair but had yet to say a word. Lydia looked at him with a look of pity, but didn't speak. Liam just watched him, unsure what to think. Only Kira had tried to talk to him, but stood there awkwardly when Isaac didn't respond.

"So how goes the front of catching the hunter?" Stiles spoke up, ignoring the way Isaac flinched. He just continued to run his fingers through the blond curls. Isaac settled back down.

"He's harder to track than we thought but Argent is helping." Derek crossed his arms.

"That's good." Stiles seemed in thought. "I mean, he might help a lot more. It just seems like this guy is good at setting up traps to keep us off his trail. Well, you guys. You're the one with the super sniffers." The human waved a hand.

"Chris thinks we should use Isaac." Everyone in the room froze at Scott's voice. He seemed unsure of his words as he spoke them, though. "Isaac knows his scent so might be able to catch it better."

"No. Absolutely not!" Stiles would have jumped to his feet had Isaac not been leaning against him. Isaac just shook, eyes wide. He didn't want to go, didn't want to do it. Everyone in the room could smell the fear that rolled off the blond beta.

"Alright," Scott took in a deep breath.

Isaac knew that they would need to do something. He heard them talk about the hunter when they thought he wasn't paying attention. It had been over two months and they still couldn't find him. All that ended up happening was one of them getting injured because the guy was good at staying one step ahead of them.

Isaac just reached out to grab Stiles' hand. The brunet allowed him, never pulling back. Their eyes met and Isaac noticed the way Stiles' eyes softened. It ignited some sort of anger at the back of his head, but it was quickly extinguished by the need to actually do something. There was the constant reminder of the person he used to be, someone he couldn't ever be again. But he could try, right?

But perhaps it's knowing that he could possibly end up in the same situation that had him hesitating.

'ok' Isaac signed, causing the room to go dead silent.

"Isaac, he hurt you. You almost died. We will find this guy sooner or later. You don't need to." Scott spoke up and Isaac could feel how tense Stiles was. But all the blond could do was shrug and know that everyone could hear his rapidly beating heart.

"We'll let Chris know you'll help out, Isaac." Derek's voice caught Isaac's attention and he nodded. "But just know that we aren't going to let anything happen to you. Not again." Isaac actually relaxed at the word because he knew Derek meant them. Him getting injured, any of them getting injured, was on everyone's mind.

"I'm still against this," Stiles muttered and all Isaac could bring himself to do was to squeeze his hand.

\---

"He's looking a lot better, but he seems a little more attached to you." Scott had pulled Stiles aside after the meeting. Isaac had actually gone off to the bathroom.

"He's doing better. Going to therapy and taking things at his own pace. His voice is too quiet and cracks most of the time. It looks like it actually pains him to talk so we're learning to sign as he tries to talk again." Scott nodded.

"That's good. My mom has been worried about him, but I told her he would be fine." Stiles glanced at the ground, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I have a bad feeling about this plan, Scott. Isaac was tortured by this guy and came out traumatized. You don't just send someone back into a situation where he'll encounter the thing again. He could get worse." And Stiles didn't want to see that happen. He didn't want to lose Isaac's smiles or the way he seemed to light up and show glimpses of his former self every once in a while.

"He's going to be alright, Stiles. We're going to protect him."

But there was just this sinking feeling at the pit of Stiles' stomach that told him that this was all going to just go horribly wrong.


End file.
